transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Kup Begins
Kup, over the sound of typing keys, says, "Grimlock, do you even know what they mean by "XO?"" Silverbolt says, "Executive officer, Kup." Silverbolt says, "or if you mean the terrans. Their Exo armors." Powerglide says, "What /does/ XO mean, anyway?" Grimlock says, "EX-OH suit!" Silverbolt says, "Does Grimlock know? doubt it." Grimlock says, "Them humies talk 'bout them all time." Powerglide says, "Oh." Powerglide says, "No, wait! I mean, other XO." Skydive says, "XO is a abbreviation for Executive Officer Powerglide." Powerglide says, "The fancy-shmancy one Impulse is always flaunting about." Powerglide says, "..Oh." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock no care 'bout abbrevations!" Kup says, "Dagnabbit, that's what XO... yes, thank you Skydive." Tailgate says, "Powerglide is an executive officer?!" Tailgate says, "Totally." Tailgate says, "Not." Tailgate says, "Fair." Skydive says, "I was the least that I could do. Perhaps you would like the job Powerglide?" Grimlock says, "Him Powerglide too SMALL." Powerglide says, "WHAT!?" Powerglide says, "I would be an AMAZING XO" Silverbolt says, "Hey grimlock?" Kup says, "Ah, say what!? Dammit, you youngbots are always trying to slip things by me!" Grimlock says, "Whut?" Powerglide says, "Idea." Powerglide says, "I'll start my OWN branch." Powerglide says, "The Awesome." Powerglide says, "I will be Leader." Powerglide says, "Or /President/," Powerglide says, "And Tailgate can be my Vice President." Grimlock says, "HAW HAW HAW! You Powerglide make branch! You Powerglide GARDENER." Silverbolt says, "If you truly need an XO....i'll keep the job until you find a suitable replacement. under one condition......You actually listen.....and not immediately call me wussy because I'm not going straight at the enemy. ok?" Powerglide gasps! "H-how did you find out my secret!?" Tailgate says, "Wait, so if Powerglide dies, I become President?" Powerglide says, "I guess." Powerglide says, "Is that how it works?" Powerglide says, "Who should be our secretary?" Kup says, "Silverbolt, you should feel lucky we use tactics at all. Back in my day, most Autobot officers were as green as the grunts, and they'd just send us charging right at Decepticon Disintegrator Cannons. No finesse, strategy, sneakin', or nuthin'. Lost a lotta boys that way, but we kept at it until we blew the damn things up." Powerglide says, "I was thinking Bumblebee, personally." Tailgate says, "Bumblebee would make a good secretary, but he'd look terrible in a miniskirt." Silverbolt chuckles lightly. "I can imagine Kup. That's why Skydive and I talk tactics all the time." Powerglide says, "Kup, please, I'd rather you keep these channels clear for me. I am discussing /important/ presidential things." Powerglide says, "As I was saying.." Powerglide says, "Bumblebee does NOT look terrible in a miniskirt." Skydive says, "You atacked a fortified position lacking flanking manuvers and/or air support?" Powerglide says, "Now Seaspray. Wooooo talk about weird." Grimlock says, "Blah blah blah. You Silvybolt whiner! Me Grimlock find BETTER guy! One with, like, BIG LASER. EYE LASERS. Yeah!" Kup grumbles, "Friggin' youngbots think they can just shove me aside." More loudly: "You're damn right we did!" Silverbolt says, "Grimlock....I'm offering to STAY until you DO find a better guy." Powerglide says, "Okay, now we need a hot intern I can hit on." Tailgate snickers. "I heard you already got one." Powerglide says, "I do?" Powerglide says, "Is she hot?" Noah Wolfe says, "That old crone that tried to marry you..." Powerglide makes weird sobbing noises. Powerglide says, "Don't remind me of such terrible memories." Noah Wolfe says, "Oh, sorry. That my bad." Powerglide says, "Yes. Yes, it was 'your bad'." Tailgate snickers. Powerglide says, "Back to business.." Powerglide says, "We need a Chairman of the Broad." Powerglide says, "I was thinkin'....Cliffjumber." Powerglide says, "Or Cliffjumper, actually." Powerglide says, "Cliffjumber is kinda a jerk." Noah Wolfe says, "Is he qualified?" Powerglide says, "Uh." Kup says, "...like that time the Ravager Queen of Parxis Three kidnapped me and was going to force me to marry her..." Powerglide says, "Kup /please/," Quickswitch says, "Can a Transformer not get a moment's quiet?" Powerglide says, "Unless you are volunteering to be Chairman of the Broad, I don't want to hear it." Rodimus Prime says, "RADIO ON!" Rodimus Prime says, "Err. I guess it was already on. Hi." Noah Wolfe says, "Only if you're listening to the decepticon coms. They're rather quiet." Grimlock says, "Hi Roddy-Mouse!" Tailgate says, "That never happened old man! You're just lies on top of myths on top of older lies that started out as legends, turned into myths, and are now just lies! What was I talking about?" Rodimus Prime says, "Hello... /Captain/ Grimlock." Powerglide says, "Prime, sir! I was just talking with my Vice President Tailgate reguarding a new political party I just made up." Noah Wolfe says, "What is it called? The Autocrats?" Grimlock says, "Yay! Me CAPTAIN. Me Grimlock need hat!" Grimlock says, "And boat." Rodimus Prime says, "Uh... Oh, really, Powerglide?" Powerglide says, "The AWESOMEpublicrats." Rodimus Prime says, "Broadside's a boat..." Silverbolt says, "Rodimus?" Rodimus Prime says, "Yes, Silverbolt?" Grimlock says, "GET HIM BROADSIDE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Powerglide says, "I am President, Tailgate is Vice Prez, and Bumblebee is our Secretary. We still need a hot intern and a Chairman of the Broad." Silverbolt says, "Can you place me as XO of the Military branch once again. As far as I know, Grimlock will keep me here until he finds a proper replacement." Noah Wolfe says, "Awesomepublicrats? That won't fit on a sign." Powerglide says, "That's why we'll have TWO signs. Durr." Rodimus Prime says, "Maybe you should come to my office and talk this over, Silverbolt." Noah Wolfe says, "Well, that makes perfect sense. What if you lost one sign though?" Silverbolt says, "That's an idea." Silverbolt says, "on my way." Kup says, "...was elected President of an alien world without my knowing it, then when I return there thousands of years later they tried to bust me for deserting..." Powerglide says, "Kup." Powerglide says, "Would you like to be our Chairman?" Kup says, "Eh, what? Chairman of what?" Powerglide says, "Broad." Powerglide says, "Chairman of the Broad." Kup says, "Chairman of a broad? Which broad? And why does she need a chairman? What are you trying to get me into?" Powerglide says, "Uh." Noah Wolfe says, "Wouldn't it be a Chairbot? I mean, none of you are men." Powerglide says, "Ugh, whatever." Powerglide says, "You are officially our ChairMAN of the Broad." Powerglide says, "Now we need a Campaign Manager." Kup says, "Hey, wait a minute..." Powerglide says, "What? What is it?" Kup says, "I didn't agree to be a chairman! I'm already a member of so many things I can't keep track of them all!" Powerglide says, "Don't worry. If I recall, the job consists of sitting around and reading magazines." Powerglide says, "You'll do fine." Silverbolt says, "he's a member of 'I'm so krusty I make rust look new' club." Silverbolt says, "yes I'm teasing you Kup." Powerglide says, "HELLO" Powerglide says, "CAMPAIGN MANAGER PLEASE" Powerglide is heard yelling at someone across the room, "Frankitron! Another drink! And make it GOOD this time!" Powerglide says, "Well, since no one is volunteering, I will have to make the decision myself. I'm a little buzzed now, but I'm sure nothing bad could come out of it." Powerglide says, "Let's see..." Powerglide says, "Jazz." Powerglide says, "Jazz shall be my campaign manager." Kup says, "Hm, sitting around and reading magazines... I do that already." Powerglide says, "Oh really?" Kup says, "Yup. Already read this magazine a thousand times, but I like it." Powerglide says, "Well, if it's magazines you're lookin' for, buddy, I have quite a few." Powerglide says, "Have you ever heard of a little 'zine called Hustler?" Durango says, "Onleh feh the pictches... right?" Tailgate says, "I have! It's about pool halls, isn't it?" Powerglide says, "What. What was /that/?" Jazz says, "I'm good at management but what kind of campaign are we talkin' 'bout here, Powerglide?" Powerglide says, "A presidential campaign, my good sir!" Jazz says, "Really? You sure about that? Statistically, their Presidential Death toll's pretty high." Silverbolt can be heard snickering Kup says, "Eh, that a magazine about those guys who try to do those silly shell games on the street?" Powerglide says, "First off: No, Tailgate. Second: What could possibly go wrong, Jazz? Third:NO KUP, THAT IS NOT HUSTLER." Kup says, "Bah, I ain't interested, then." Powerglide says, "Fine, more for me." Jazz says, "Oh, I dunno, Powerglide. Gettin' shot at's pretty routine for us, but Presidents get shot at by professionals, usually snipers, and it's messy." Powerglide says, "Yeah, yeah, hiding behind curtains, bang bang, fall to the ground, whatever." Tailgate says, "Yeah, I saw this one movie about this dude that got his head shot off and it was all like PLOW and energon went everywhere." Powerglide says, "But I beleive I can make the change we can all beleive in." Powerglide says, "Now Jazz! Quick! Paint me some signs!" Jazz says, "Sorry, my man in the sky, I'm busy mixin' some audio tracks right now" Sky Lynx says, "What is going on chaps?" Silverbolt says, "hey Sky Lynx. How goes?" Jazz says, "Powerglide's trying to get a presidential campaign setup for himself, Sky Linx. Really, he sounds like a door to door salesman right now." Sky Lynx says, "Not bad, just spending some time here on Cybertron and visiting Airwolf.. ..Powerglide? Hahahha!" Powerglide says, "Oh yeah, laugh all you want, buddy." Tailgate says, "I gotta slogan: Set your logic circuits to override: vote for Powerglide!" Powerglide says, "/Hell/ yes." Sky Lynx continues to chuckle Powerglide says, "STOP LAUGHING" Powerglide says, "Okay, new slogan: Sky Lynx is dumb and he SMELLS BAD." Sky Lynx says, "Power--hehe-- Powerglide.. my dear chap.. hee.. you couldn't lead.. anything.. even on auto-pilot, hahaha." Powerglide sounds insulted! "What!?" Jazz chuckles along with Sky Lynx. Tailgate says, "He may be stupid, he may be snide, but come and vote for Powerglide!" Durango says, "*click*" Sky Lynx says, "I-- hehe.. don't mind your ambitions.. they," ahems gently, "are rather high standard, but lets face it chap-- your not commanding material.." Powerglide says, "UH." Powerglide says, "Yes I am." Powerglide says, "What makes me any different from anyone else, eh!?" Sky Lynx snerks softly Powerglide says, "Okay, you know what?" Jazz says, "The fact you tend to crashland often?" Powerglide says, "When I become President, I'm going to exile you." Sky Lynx says, "That is actually rather fine, I enjoy space." Powerglide says, "TO MEXICO" Powerglide says, "Ha!" Sky Lynx says, "Mmm.. nachos." Powerglide says, "Uh, I mean, Canada!" Powerglide says, "HA" Jazz says, "Aw, don't be like that, you'd have to run a Despot Campaign if you do." Sky Lynx says, "Mm-- salt-water taffy.." Powerglide can be heard pounding his fist into something, "NO. STOP BEING POSITIVE." Powerglide says, "You know what Lynx? You know what?" Powerglide says, "You just made it onto my 'list'." Sky Lynx says, "Hmm? I know many things-- what would I not know." Pause, "..you have a list? Hahah!" Powerglide says, "OHHHHH you don't want to be on my list, but you are. You /aaarrreeee/." Sky Lynx yawns Tailgate says, "Powerglide, no one can read your list. Even you can't read your list." Powerglide says, "YAWN ALL YOU WANT" Sky Lynx says, "Whatever you say chap.. now why don't you go stalk King-Kong." Powerglide says, "Shut up, Trailgrate." Powerglide says, "Nnnnng..." Powerglide says, "No respect!" Jazz says, "Some President... you're already name-calling." Sky Lynx says, "One must give respect before they can achieve respect." Powerglide says, "I work and work, and what do I get? Nothin'!" Tailgate says, "You're always like, 'hey I'm putting you on my list' and then you go back to read the list and you're like 'who's this on my list? aw who cares, I'm just going to go yell at Windcharger some more'." Powerglide says, "Even after ALL MY YEARS as a faithful Autobot!" Sky Lynx coughyearightcough Powerglide says, "HEY" You move west to the Entrance to Autobot City... Entrance to Autobot City The massive structure of Metroplex looms in front of you, a gigantic battlefortress and Earth headquarters of the Autobots. Large towers relay information from around the world and the large communications tower in the center keeps Metroplex in contact with the rest of the known universe. Security cameras and gun emplacements surrounding the entrance make sure that only those who are welcome enter. Scorch marks and small holes in the wall are reminders of the last battle here at Autobot City. To the north is the landing pad for flights to and from Earth. Contents: Silverbolt Quickswitch Skydive Grimlock Tailgate Blades Autobot City Sky Lynx's Lair Main Spacebridge Terminus ;auto Autobot Standard Troops #1933 PlayCo Toys Automatic Base Defenses Obvious exits: North leads to Landing Pad . West leads to Outskirts of San Francisco, California. Jazz says, "I think Kup and I were at it longer than you anyway :)" Silverbolt chuckles at Grimlock. "Sleep well Grimlock." Powerglide says, "LALALEELEELOOLOO I AM NOT LISTENING. YOU ARE ALL LIARS." Kup says, "...back in my day we couldn't send emoticons over the radio..." Silverbolt says, "How can he tell if we're lying." Sky Lynx says, "Aye, we can't even see your face." Powerglide says, "SILVERBOLTISALOSERLALALA" Quickswitch nods, "Have a pleasant recharge." Jazz says, "Ooops, in my day either. Thanks Kup, probably a leftover Kremzeek on the line." Sky Lynx says, "Powerglide, learn to give respect if you want some. Learn some tact, and, well-- Grow up!" Skydive glances from Grimlock leaving to Silverbolt. "He is going to be our commander Silverbolt? He is gonig to make my job much more difficult." Tailgate says, "Oh I LIKE THIS ONE! SILVERBOLTISALOSERLALALA" Powerglide says, "LALALA" Tailgate says, "LALALA" Powerglide says, "LALALALA" Tailgate says, "SILVERBOLTIS" Sky Lynx says, "Great-- now we have karoke.. jazz crank up the base." Grimlock says, "YOU STOP SINGING!" Grimlock says, "You worse than him Foxfire!" Silverbolt smiles to Skydive. "maybe not, Skydive." Sky Lynx says, "Maybe we can make a recording out of this, hehe." Grimlock has left. Powerglide says, "LALALLALALAGRIMLOCKISANNOYINGLALLAA" Jazz says, "On it, Lynx! Metallica ought to clear the air." Tailgate says, "Whoa. Dude. Playin' with fire." Silverbolt says, "hey grimlock? isn't Powerglide the same color as your sword? Wanna compare?" Powerglide says, "Uh, oh crap, you're right." Powerglide says, "UHM, just kidding, Grims!" Powerglide says, "Heheh." Powerglide says, "-click-" "I have no complaints," Quickswitch comments, "The two of you will make a great air/ground counterpoint to each other." Silverbolt smiles to Quickswitch. "we should be. Provided Grimlock listens." Skydive glances at Quickswitch with a raised optic ridge then back to Silverbolt, "Well, we will see." Silverbolt nods quietly. "if he doesn't....he'll replace me...and we'll go back to normal Skydive....and rule the skies. Speaking of which....we need to develop some tactics to counter Ramjet......" Sky Lynx says, "Thank you Silverbolt." Skydive nods, "I believe that I have seen some of his tatics at work. It means that we have to fly a looser formation than usual, but we will have to test the theory." Raptor enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the east. Raptor has arrived. Jazz says, "Do you want the music off now, Sky Lynx?" Sky Lynx says, "Yes, unless you just want to stream some music." Kup says, "That's what that horrible noise was? Thought Grimlock was clearing his vocalizer or sumthin'." Silverbolt taps his helmet. "I do have an idea, Skydive. a looser formation would work....so would armor and durability upgrades...." Kup grumbles under his breath as he wanders out of the city. Jazz says, "Let's be gents about it and help Kup avoid confusion, then." Red Alert clicks his radio on. "Did I hear Kup's back? got another story about how you single-handedly took on four thousand decepticons with only tour toothbrush, your rust pick and your wits?" Raptor gently walks out of the city, staying out of Kup's way, "Hey guys." Quickswitch glances back at Skydive, mildly curious and not particularly liking the look, "The experimental Seeker," he issues crisply, "It is impossible not to hear of the Decepticons' latest engineering...The Horrorcon, the Seeker..." the assault unit speaks each designation coldly, "...Our own engineers are failing," he says, directly, "to keep up with these new advances to old technology." arms folded over his broad chest, he is not impressed, "We should not be in a position to perpetually react to whichever new marvel they build." Jazz says, "Oh, this I gotta hear!" Kup says, "Didn't have a toothbrush. It was a wire brush." Raptor optics flicker, "..new marvel, huh? What is going on?" Sky Lynx mrhs softly Kup says, "And it was two hundred Decepticons. But they were big ones. Bruisers. And they kept droppin' shells everywhere. Nearly impossible to hide, but I'd pull the wreckage over my head and wait for 'em to pass by." Skydive nods, "We should not be reactionay, no. It makes for lots of damaged units. Also, physical upgrades can never hurt if the increase effectiveness and do not sacrifice anything for those advantages." Red Alert says, "and turned off your vocalizer to make sure they didn't hear you complain about how loud they were walkin on yer lawn?" Intel XO Impulse says, "I know you aren't making age cracks, Red..." Telestar says, "It sounded like it to me, Commander Impulse." Red Alert says, "yes I'm making age cracks, Impulse. and how much do I usually mean them?" Silverbolt nods quietly. Then tugs out his rifle. "I'm gonna get this thing upgraded, Skydive. make it lighter, upgrade the servos, and add a few extra modes to it too. I wonder.....if I get myself tougher....will Superion, by proxy, also get tougher?" Intel XO Impulse says, "Bah. I'm not a Commander. Lieutenant, maybe. But I prefer not to worry about rank unless I have little choice." Kup says, "What?! Shaddap, I didn't turn off nuthin'. Well, using the rusty fork, I snuck up on these guys one by one, and I'd get 'em in a headlock and jam the fork right in their vocalizers. Then I'd stab 'em in the optics a few times, then I... *goes off into a ramble about the horrible violence he inflicted upon the Decepticons*" "Always standing around /waiting/ and wondering why /they're/ handing us our afts!" his vocalizer curls into a rapidly building snarl to the anger crowding his central processors. ".../They/ should be scrambling against our superior force!" NOT the other way around. Damn it--he clenches his fists, "DAMN IT!" he suddenly thunders, out of nowhere, "Grab a pair of bearings an just /DO IT/! Are we consumer goods or soldiers?!" Red Alert can be heard laughing really hard over the broadband! Raptor steps back and sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. He'll-- just let them talk amongst themselves. Jazz says, an obvious grin decipherable in his tone. "No wonder Grimlock loves these!" Silverbolt smiles to Raptor. "hey Raptor. Sorry, but Skydive and I were talking a bit of shop. upgrades and all. you said you wanted to learn tactics?" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock want be like him Kup someday." Kup stops rambling on the radio when he hears Quickswitch going off. He frowns, putting his hands on his hips. "And, eh, what does "grabbin' a pair of bearings" entail, Quickswitch?" Kup says. "I'm one of the dirtiest fighters the bots got, but there's lines I don't cross, even if the 'cons do." Kup says, sadly, "No ya don't." Red Alert says, "Kup, I love your stories......and your sense of humor. Welcome back, Kup." Grimlock sounds dreamy, like a little kid who wants to be an astronaut: "Someday, me Grimlock kill septi-con with SHOVEL." Jazz says, "Ever consider a snowplow as an alt-mode, then, Big Grim? You'd have two." Kup says, "Heh, trust me, a shovel ain't the best weapon in a fight. But if ya gotta use one, aim for the neck. Or, knock him over with the handle, then jam the blade in his mouth. Make sure you put your boot on it real hard." Raptor nods to Silverbolt, "Its ok-- I'm kinda getting use to be the third wheel." He says with a soft laugh, "But yea-- if you got the time, and trust me, I know what you mean on Upgrades-- probably once I prove myself in some tactical leadership, maybe I can get Peacekeeper to show me how to do some repair work.. what better the a flier who can repair on.. hehe.. the fly right?" Grimlock says, "Yaaay!" Tailgate putters around in a circle, distracted by shiny objects. Trust me, you don't want him to talk to you. Kup says, "Eh, and thanks Red. But don't get too comfy over there." Skydive nods to Silverbolt and rubs his chin, "By the way things work, he must," Skydive then turns to Raptor and looks back at Silverbolt now becoming a bit silent. Jazz says, "Eeech... reminds me of the time Tracks told me how Raul got rid of some rodent that burrowed in his yard. Groundhound, or somethin'. It ended with a pitchfork." Silverbolt jerks a thumb to Skydive. "One of the best Aerial Tacticians around is Skydive. I may be commander, but when it comes to Aerial tactics....I listen to him first before I give my orders." he then ponders something. "Skydive. Next chance we get...I wanna try a tactic. Ramjet's given me an idea." Red Alert says, "or I might turn grey? then I'd have to change my name to Grey Alert." Kup says, "Not a good weapon against Decepticons, pitchforks. But it kills Hyperian Mangelars pretty good, if you get 'em between the armor plates." Kup says, "Grey Alert? No ring to it." Red Alert says, "My color is red and white....my name is Red Alert. If I change red to grey.....ah forget it." Quickswitch's mouth flattens into a line. The outmoded, ancient unit that still functions. Woah, it's Kup?! It is. "Oh, don't start on it, sir," Quickswitch's vocalizer quiet, half rankling, half pleading against the older mech. Tailgate yells, "OH NO! It's a red alert! Seal the base, launch fighters, SOMEONE SAVE THAT KID!" Jazz says, "'Sokay, Red, I get it. Just needs a bit of work on the delivery, before you turn Grey for real. Might be more practical to have your white turn grey, though." Jazz says, "And there he goes again..." Red Alert says, "SHUT THE SLAG UP, TAILGATE!!!!" Sky Lynx says, "Is it possible, that I can request out of you chaps some, you know-- Radio silence?" Kup says, "Calm the fraggin' heck down, lad! Hrm... maybe we oughta think of another name for it, then..." Tailgate says, "Another name for what?" Tailgate runs around in circles and stops abruptly. Skydive rolls his optics slightly and says to Raptor, "I am just a student of the art form," he turns his gaze to Silverbolt and says, "Of course. It sounds like something that we should do anyway." Kup says, "Red Alert. As in *a* Red Alert, and not *the* Red Alert. Ya know?" Tailgate yells, "OH NO!" Tailgate runs around in circles again. Kup says, "CALM DOWN!" Tailgate stops. Tailgate says, "Why, is there something wrong?" Raptor nods gently and debates on clicking on his communicator, then notices Tailgate-- he tries to ignore him, really does, as those violet optics focus on Silverbolt and Skydive once more. Sky Lynx rumbles Kup eyes Tailgate like he's insane--which he probably is--then shakes his head. "Yeah, right, what was I sayin'," He looks pointedly at Quickswitch. "Yeah. Lemme tell you about this guy I knew, Quickswitch. Commando type. Sneaky, clever, real good at what he did. Racked up lots of Decepticon kills. But he started getting unstable. Started to like the killin' too much. So he loses it. And next thing I hear, a whole village of indigenous aliens gets wiped out. You know what happened to this guy, next, Quickswitch?" Tailgate has started staring at Kup, listening. Silverbolt nods to Raptor and Skydive. "a student that's always learning. tell you what, Raptor. I'll meet you over Nevada at your earliest convienence........and we'll set you up some command situations. K?" Raptor nods gently, "That works sir." He places his hand on his hip joint and smiles, "I can probably be about tomorrow early, if that is cool?" The auto-seeker asks witha flicker in his optic. Silverbolt nods quietly. "all right. If Skydive can get out there....he can get you some rather interesting scenarios. As for me....I'll give you some scenarios where you'll have to fight your way out of.....with increasing levels of difficulty." Tailgate isn't actually insane. It's just that the electromagnet he uses to attach himself to cars and save fuel is permanently mounted right above his head. Go figure. Kup might be reassured to hear that, but in all likelihood no one will ever, ever tell him. Skydive nods, "I can likely make it. I should not be too much of a problem, I can switch patrols with Air Raid." Admiration is first, then curiousity. Then scorn. The unit of this tale seems very effective. Quickswitch's thoughts clamor. Who is /he/--a contemptuous angry glare settles into his features--to judge another warrior, especially one who seems so dedicated to his cause, and apparently quite effective at that.--Followed by a lingering and perplexed coldness that registers in his vocalizer, "...Speak," he says, optics unknowingly 'wide'. Skydive hmms to himself and says, "I think that I will go update the patrol schedule now," with a nod to Raptor and a pat on Silverbolt's arm, he heads out. Skydive leaves to the Outskirts of San Francisco to the west. Skydive has left. Silverbolt nods to Skydive. "all right...see you soon, Skydive." Raptor nods gently, "Then I will make sure I'm there. Thanks Silverbolt!" Silverbolt nods to Raptor. "bright and early, Raptor. and don't thank me yet, Raptor. thank me after we're done with you." Raptor nods and gives Silverbolt the thumbs up, "You got it." Before his anti-gravs kick on and he blasts for the skies. Kup meets the glare with one of his own... but Kup's optics reflect the unimaginably long time he has lived and all the horrors he has seen along the way. "He died." Kup takes a step towards Quickswitch. "And I'm the guy that made it happen. I put him down like an animal, because, at that point, that's all he was. Just a killing machine. Heh, the guy tried to kill me before he even had any idea what I was gonna do. But as good as he was, I was better." Kups stacks his fists on top of each other, then, makes one of them suddenly jerk back and to the side. "Snapped his neck, just like that. Left the body there. Probably still rustin' in the sun." Silverbolt shakes his head as he walks on by....and lightly punches kup on the shoulder. "welcome back Kup. Don't scare everyone too badly." Tailgate looks horrified. Okay, he doesn't have a face, really, so he looks like he normally does. "Augh!" Raptor leaves to the Landing Pad to the north. Raptor has left. Kup blinks, as Silverbolt snaps him out of story-telling time. "Eh, what? Right, I won't. Look, point is, there's lines I don't cross... and for a good reason. That guy I mentioned crossed all those lines, and when you do that in the Autobots there's consequences for it. See what I'm saying?" The spacebridge doors shut and lock in anticipation of an arrival from Spacebridge Terminus , and the control panel goes temporarily offline. The spacebridge doors unlock and slide open as the transport concludes and the control panel comes back up. Sky Lynx emerges from the spacebridge terminus. Sky Lynx has arrived. Tailgate waaaghs and runs away from Kup! "He's a madman!" Tailgate has left. Tailgate passes through the gates to Autobot City. Tailgate enters Autobot City. Sky Lynx arrives, how he fits in a space-bridge, well-- if a Gesault could fit, it was good enough for the space-guardian. Even if it was rather crampt, and once he left, he was reminded-- why he just used his own power to get about, "...I hate..space-bridges.. I bloody.. hate them.." He mutters softly to himself. "He--He doesn't sound so bad," Quickswitch murmurs, uncertainly to himself. Doubt edges upward. Hypocrites. All of them! He stares down at the smaller, weak and elder Autobot, optics glowing with bemusement, with shock. His digits work, then still into a quiet tremoring fist. And, here they are, they're going to judge /me/ as well. But I WON'T HAVE IT. He stares at Kup, finally making an all too brief connection, felt sudden and unimaginable shame, but why eludes his grasp, his vocalizer works quietly, but the Sixchanger is otherwise uncomprehending, Quickswitch's thoughts demand space, crowding, warring and it shows in the tone and expression, "I do my duty.. That's all," he says, softly, no longer looking Kup in the optic. "Sky Lynx," Quickswitch sighs insularly with this sudden distraction. The war story is disquieting to the Sixchanger and yet he could not pin precisely what, nor see precisely what Kup's problem with his methods were, "It's a completely different situation." Kup nods, not looking away. "Good. Do your duty. But leave it at that, lad. Don't let the war get to you." Noticing Sky Lynx hopping out of the Space Bridge, Kup grins and waves at him. "Sky Lynx. Heh, you should feel lucky. We've only had them a short time, and before then, we had to use shuttles. And when I started out, those shuttles barely went past the speed of light..." "..Trust me.. I know.." Sky Lynx murmurs out as he nearly stumbles and shakes his head. "slow shuttles--, then improvements.. yes.. yes.." Sky Lynx always forgot how so many forgot just how old he was, then again-- he was nearly the enigma of the autobots. That was fine, he always did wonder if Kup was older.. but was to affraid to test that knowledge-- or he might feel old himself! ...He killed one of the Autobots... the assault unit remains equally stunned and admirable at the measures taken--but to the judgement on the matter, not at all. And them, I know them--smouldering and resentment toward them just what were they implying, such methods on one hand and to speak against him? Hypocrites. Damnable hypocrites! Quickswitch forces a nod, "Yes, these space bridges have brought us a long way," but the Decepticons made the leap first, of course. It figures. You receive a radio message from Quickswitch: That's a completely different situation. Sky Lynx looks over to Quickswitch and nods his head gently, before he walks onward, heading for lair. "I am sorry if I'm not-- in a chatty mood.. just.. space-bridges.. and I.. don't get along..." If one could watch his gate, he nearly looks like a drunk four-legged walker trying very hard to not look like he was. Yea-- Space-bridges really messed with him. It was probably the sheer size and complexity of his systems. Kup blinks, staring at Quickswitch. "Eh, what? Different situation? Look, lemme tell ya something somebody once told me: War never changes. And you know what? After more years than I can count of fighting, I can say: he was right. Didn't matter what the world was or what we were fighting for, the basic principles of war never changed. And one thing I learned was that when you get a mad dog on your unit, you restrain him or put him down before he takes out civilians or even his own comrades. There's just no choice." He leans his head back staring off at nothing. "Heh.. yeah, but those space bridges make everything so easy. I can remember a time when you had to wait nearly a thousand years for reinforcements or supplies. Crazy stuff. And then, then ya get told to "hold the line" no matter what. Ha!" Sky Lynx has left. Sky Lynx heads down the ramp that was reviled by the large doors opening into the darkness below. Now fully faded from view the doors close shut. "You did the right thing--what you had to do, sir! But it was another time and that /was/ another unit," he says defensively. The labyrinth of his mentality turning this way and that with the unwanted surge of memories from the prison oh yes he knew all about that, the contingent there, always darting like turbo-rabbits out the corners of their optics over what they thought he would do and it disgusted him then, and now as always, and it baffled him, too, excruciating, "And I loathed it," Quickswitch utters, pure hatred and confusion welling up in him under that bizarre alienation. Try three million years. Try it. Go on-- "Been there," he replies, gruff and teetering with rage. Suddenly as quick as this, a dry laugh, "And you think," blasted hypocrites! "I represent a potential threat to my own comerades. Typical," he doesn't even try hiding the disgust, "Just like they thought of me," and the resentment he couldn't hide. Oh! Sky Lynx was--he doesn't look very well--uh--This ancient unit is questioning my methods and my own sanity! The assault unit regarded the elder with a mingling of baffling respect and condemnation and resentment, somehow all at once, and a maddening perplexion, "...War is war," he shrugs. Kup points at Quickswitch. "I don't know for sure what you are, Quickswitch. But I listen to you, and I can already hear ya going down that slow, slow slide right down into hell." He raises himself up on the tips of his feet, to bring his head a bit a more level with Quickswitch's. "Don't friggin' go there. It's not a place you wanna be." His gaze lingers on the Sixchanger for a bit, then, he turns around and walks back into the city. "Gotta file some reports. But think about what I said. And remember: You own what you do, lad."